


Yanbitty Tales

by J_Zilla94



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dog size bitties, Other, Undertale AU, Yanbitties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: Tales of Brass, Berry, Bitty, and their human.
Kudos: 5





	1. 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

“Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 AM?”

“No reason. Just want some. Problem?”

I would’ve argued some more, but it was two freakin’ in the morning to be dealing with the dog-sized bitty. I was sleeping when Berry decided to jump on me, pushing Brass onto the floor, before asking…no, _demanding_ me to get him some chloroform. For what exactly? I don’t know, and I’m too tired to care.

“…Go to sleep, Berry.”

Berry huffed as I placed him on the floor before picking up Brass. I heard him muttered ‘Baby’ as I closed my eyes and fell asleep once more. The following morning I jumped awake to the neighbor screaming about her missing dog.


	2. Candle Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brass and Berry go candle shopping with their human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

The light bulbs all went out today. I had checked to see if there were any extras at the landlady’s office. She didn’t have any left. I would have asked the neighbors, but I doubt any of them would talk to me after the things Berry has done since living here.

“There’s a candle shop nearby. Really cheap, too.”

“Candle?”

The landlady nodded. “Light bulbs are expensive nowadays. Candles are way cheaper and easy to use.”

Not if you have any matches and a bitty who loves causing mayhem. Though, I _was_ short on money to afford any light bulbs.

“I’ll have some light bulbs tomorrow, so the candles will only be temporary.”

-

The shop wasn’t too far from the apartment, so I was able to just walk and not waste any gas driving. I still had to bring Berry and Brass with me, though. At least Brass was happy to leave the apartment. Berry on the other hand…

“Why are we at this dump?”

“It’s not a dump,” I said, flicking him over the head. “And we’re here for candles.”

“Pfft. Candles? Really?”

I shrugged, saying, “They’re cheaper now. Besides, we need some light to move around. Unless you want to bump into things?” Berry tsked, but other than that he remained obedient…for once.

The shop was packed full of candles. There were both unscented and scented candles, decorative and colorful candles, religious and satanic candles, and all come in different sizes. It seemed more like a place for collectors. There weren’t many customers in the shop, however. Maybe four or five people were looking around, most of which had bitties. Small ones, thankfully. I decided not to talk to them, mainly because of Berry.

“I guess we’ll buy some simple candles. Probably some small ones. What do y’all think?” I asked the boys, only to look down and see Brass with an arm’s full of candles. “Uh, Brass?”

“They smell nice.”

Sighing, I told him to only pick three. Looking over to Berry, my face heated up when I saw him holding a candle with a naked woman on it. I went to take it away, but he just held the damn thing close to him. “Berry, put that back,” I demanded, trying again to take it away. He held it away from me.

“No, I want it.”

“Damn it, Berry! Put it back!”

-

I ended up buying the candle. Some of the other customers even snickered as I paid and continued on as I left. Next time I’ll ask Ma if she has any light bulbs or extra candles that I could use.

“Put the damn candle in the bag, Berry.”

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	3. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry doesn't like his human seeing other people. Especially if they have bitties of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

It was everywhere. In coffee shops, in grocery stores, in restaurants; hell, even in the apartment. “Oye! Stop staring at the spices,” Dad scolded. He’s always scolding me. Whatever.

“What’s all this crap for?”

“I’m making some drinks.”

“Drinks? For who?”

“Becky. The landlady said that she _loves_ anything with pumpkin spice,” he explained, continuing on with whatever he was doing before I came in. I tensed up, however, as I didn’t know who the hell this Becky chick was. I know for one that _that_ wasn’t the old lady’s name. I must’ve been too quiet as Dad actually looked back at me with a questioning look. “What?”

“Who the _fuck_ is Becky?”

Dad frowned. “Our neighbor,” he stated as if it was obvious. Of course it wasn’t obvious! I just tensed up even more. I didn’t even know that a bitch was moving in on our dad. “Is something wrong, Berry?” Dad asked, stopping what he was doing to kneel in front of me.

Of course something was wrong; Mom hasn’t been gone for that long and already he’s moving on! We’re still hurting, damn it! “Why are you giving some bitch drinks?!” I yelled, startling Dad. I could feel Brass staring from the kitchen table, probably not knowing what’s going on.

“Um, language, Berry. And I’m only giving her drinks to make up for the fight you had with _her_ biteberry. Little guy is in a cast now.”

“Fight? What figh— Oh! _That_ fight. Why are _you_ apologizing? That fucker had what was coming to him.”

“He didn’t land the first blow, Berry. _You_ did. Yes, he did indeed provoke you, but that didn’t mean you could break his legs.”

“Then he would’ve hit _me_ first.”

“And then it would’ve been _him_ who’s in trouble instead of the other way round,” Dad reasoned. But that’s all human talk. It’s _different_ for bitties like Brass and me. “Anyways, what was with the sudden outburst?”

…Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that I had switched POVs between the characters. This one is Berry's.
> 
> Enjoy.


	4. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brass and Berry go on an adventure with their human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

“Are we there yet?”

“No, we’re still getting there. And don’t pull a Bart Simpson on me. You like doing that for some reason.”

Berry huffed and looked back out the truck window. Brass had fallen asleep halfway, so I could understand Berry’s bored right now. Normally that’s a bad thing, but thankfully he forgoes his shenanigans while in the truck.

Lately, the boys have been getting rowdy. I had called Ma for advice and she suggested that I take the boys on a field trip to the fair outside the city. I’ve never been to a fair of any kind, so this will be a new experience for the three of us. I just hope Berry behaves himself.

-

The fair wasn’t packed like I thought it’ll be. In fact, there were only four other people here. When I asked about it, one lady told me that it was normally like this during the day. It’s during the night that the place gets packed like crazy. Well, it _is_ October after all. At least I didn’t have to worry about Berry getting into any trouble.

“No seat belts?”

“I don’t think these hayrides are supposed to have any. Don’t worry about it, though. I’ll hold on to you,” I reassured Brass as I placed him and Berry at each side of me. Berry seemed too interested in his surroundings to care.

Once everyone was aboard, the hayride began to move. Since the boys were preoccupied, I decided to look over the other passengers. They were all couples. No wonder some of them were snickering at me; I was the only single man here! At least one of them had a bitty. Well, I think it’s a bitty; little guy was baby-sized and covered in a blanket. It wasn’t too chilly, but the girl seemed too motherly to care.

“What’s that monster doing?” Brass asked, pointing across the field. I looked over and saw a scarecrow. “That’s a scarecrow, not a monster,” I answered. “It’s supposed to be scaring away the crows, but these darn birds are too smart to be intimidated.”

“So it’s not a creeper?”

“…Jeepers Creepers isn’t real, Brass.”

-

“…We’re lost, aren’t we?”

“N-No! I know _exactly_ where we are.”

“And where’s that?”

“The cornfield.”

“…Don’t be a smartass, Berry.”

Because there weren’t many people, the manager took everybody around three times on the hayride before Berry decided that he wanted to check the cornfield maze. I _was_ given a map, but mister macho here wanted to explore without it. I still have the map, though, just in case we get lost.

“Brass, please don’t eat the corn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	5. Full Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brass and Berry get a new 'brother.' Their human isn't amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its Aus.

Dad got a new bitty today. Even though I was adopted first, it’s Berry who feels insulted. But it wasn’t Dad’s fault. Uncle brought the bitty; a dog size one, like us. He claims he found it, but I know the truth. He stole it.

“If you found the bitty, why aren’t _you_ taking care of him?” Dad asked, rubbing the bitty’s back to soothe him. Guy was shaking like a leaf. I’ll admit that I do feel a bit jealous right now, but I know Dad wouldn’t replace me. We’ve been living with Berry for so long that I’ve learned to share Dad’s affections.

“Not a fan, honestly,” Uncle replied with a shrug. “Besides, you have more experience with these things than I do. Plus, I don’t want the little guy bumping into any _equipment_.”

“I’m not wired anymore, Richard. You can just say it.”

“Better safe than sorry, bro.”

Dad sighed before agreeing to take in the bitty. I heard Berry give out a low growl, but other than that he didn’t say anything. He knows better than to go against Uncle.

“You owe me, Dick.”

“I know, I know. Thanks again, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	6. Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitties go back to the fair with their human for pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

There wasn’t anything to do today, so I had decided to take the boys back to the fair. This time we’ll be getting pumpkins since the landlady gave us the OK to put jack-o’-lanterns outside our door. It’ll be a nice project for us to do together, especially with Bitty joining the family.

“This place again?” Berry asked as I pulled into the parking lot. To be honest, we really haven’t been coming to the fair since the first time. Work reasons, of course. This time, though, there were twelve other people here.

“We’re getting pumpkins this time, so we won’t be here for too long.”

“Pumpkins? For what?”

“For carving jack-o’-lanterns, what else?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe making pies for who—”

“Stop, Berry. There’s nothing going on between Becky and me. Let it go.”

-

“How ‘bout this one? It feels sturdy enough.”

“It looks good, too. Good job, Bitty,” I praised Bitty, petting his head. I smiled when he blushed. Berry gave out a low growl. Before I could turn around to say something, he suddenly threw a pumpkin onto my lap, knocking me down on my butt. “Um, nice…pumpkin, Berry,” I said, earning a huff from him. I petted his head to calm him before he starts to rant at me. I swear his jealousy is worse than Brass’.

“I found a good one, too, Dad.”

“Well good job, Bra—Ow! Berry! No biting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	7. Unwrapping Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brass first met his human, he thought he was going to be with the female one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

_College years…_

I was just pulling up to Richard’s house when Ma texted me. “’Come to the house. I have something for you. Smiley face’,” I read out loud to myself. I texted her back saying that I’ll be there after picking up Richard.

“Hey, bro,” Richard greeted once he got into the truck. I was going to greet him back when I notice the girl in the back. I instead gave him a blank look. Richard shrugged. “She had to pay me somehow, bro,” was his only answer.

“…She ain’t coming to Ma’s house. Where does she live?”

-

“Boys, you’re finally here!” Ma greeted as we entered the house. She gave both of us a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Ma. Everything OK?”

“Of course! It just feels like an _eternity_ since my boys visited me,” she teased. In a way she’s right. Richard and I have been pretty busy since moving out. But we do call once in a while to check up on her.

“I was gonna come over, anyways. Was there something you need?”

“Well, I do have this big box here.”

Walking into the living room, I saw the box. It had multiple holes and was tied with a red bow. “You bought a dog or something?” I asked, checking it out. I couldn’t see through the holes, but I could make out some movement.

“Go ahead and open it. It’s for you, after all.”

“For me?”

I looked over to Richard, who just gave me a shrug. Confused, I unwrapped the bow and opened the box. Two pairs of eyes looked straight at me.

“…Ma?”

“Surprise! Isn’t he adorable?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the first six were from fall prompts, the next four were from winter ones.
> 
> Enjoy.


	8. Thoughtful Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry has been in and out of the system. He thought he had lucked out when a beautiful human female decided to take him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

_Post marriage…_

“I honestly thought you’d like it!”

“What part of this is me liking it?!” I exclaimed, trying my best to shake the dog-sized bitty off my leg. Man, his teeth were razor sharp! I thought Mike was just yanking my chain when he mentioned his own experiences with his biteberry. Richard was just sitting there on the couch laughing at me while holding Brass. Poor boy looked like he was about to burst a vein or something with how hard he was trying to pull away to get to the bitty on my leg.

Sally tried to pull the bitty off my leg, but the damn thing decided to sink his teeth in further. I was cursing at this point. Now I understood more why this breed wasn’t fully recommended by _anybody_. At this point, Richard was laughing so hard that his grip loosened, and Brass sprung forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful when you adopt a biteberry. They ain't for everyone.
> 
> Enjoy.


	9. Stuck-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brass has to stay home while his humans meet other humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

_Post marriage, before Berry…_

“My parents will love you…”

“Your parents hate me.”

Sally sighed. “No, they don’t. You’re just overthinking it.”

“ _Pfft._ They wouldn’t give me their _blessings_ , Sal. They hated me then, so they still hate me now.”

“Yeah.”

“No, Brassy. Don’t encourage him.”

“OK.”

I sighed. I’ve never really been on good terms with Sally’s parents. Ever since I started working for them, they’ve been on my ass about _everything_. It had gotten worse when I started dating Sally, who at the time I wasn’t aware was their daughter. I had to quit that job. _That’s_ how bad it was. Also, my mood was affecting Brass.

“Where is the restaurant, anyway?”

“Downtown by the mall.”

I cursed under my breathe. Sally gave me a questionable look. “I know the place. The owner doesn’t allow bitties,” I explained. Tonight was going to be a long one.

-

“So, _Jae_ , how is your new job?”

_Like you care._ “It’s…alright.”

“But are you making any _money_?”

“Mom!”

_Bitch._ “Of course,” I answered anyway. The night was just as long as I had thought. It didn’t even start off well. The waiter kept mixing my order with someone else’s. Only _mine_. Everyone else got theirs right. By the fifth mistake, I just gave up and started eating. I wasn’t paying, anyways.

Sally’s father was quiet, though. It’s actually quite bothering me. Guy _always_ had something to say, especially to me. Guess I shouldn’t complain since Sally’s mother is doing all the talking and getting my point across to Sally that they do, in fact, hate me.

-

“I’m so sorry, Jae. I didn’t know what was up with my mother today.”

I shrugged. “No need to apologize, Sal. I’m used to it already, remember? Anyways, what’s up with your father?”

“Dad? He’s just upset, is all.”

_When is he ever not?_ “Upset for what?”

Sally hesitated. Not a good sign.

“…Sal?”

Finally, she sighed and said, “He…wants to buy Brass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	10. Bite Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry doesn't want his human out in the pouring rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

“Dad, it’s raining outside!” Brass called out from the other room. I looked out the window, and sure enough, it was pouring outside. “Well that’s unfortunate,” I muttered. “Still have to go to work, though.”

“You mad?! It’s _pouring_ out there! You’ll die!” Berry exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. Scares me half to death when he does that. “Gotta pay rent somehow, Berry,” I tried to reason, but Berry is just too stubborn. Sighing, I walked out of the room, only to be tackled down.

“Berry!”

“It’s.Pouring.Out.Now.”

I tried to struggle out of Berry’s hold, but the little guy was too strong. After twelve minutes or so I managed to get out. Before I could even get away, Berry bit my back. _Hard._

“Ah! Damn it, Berry! Let go!”

-

I’ve been slouching all day at work. No one called me out on it. I didn’t have to tell them why; they just knew.

Heading towards my truck, I noticed a piece of paper tucked into my wipers. I pulled it out to read it, only to crumble it and threw it on the ground. I’m not one for littering, but I was too pissed to care.

I guess my co-workers knew _too well_.

-

“I’m home!” I announced as I entered the apartment. “Welcome back, Daddy,” Bitty greeted from the couch. Smiling, I petted his head.

“Hey, buddy. Where are the others?”

“Brass is in the kitchen making dinner. I don’t know where Berry is, though.”

“…I see. Do you want the radio on?”

“I’m good. Thank you.”

Nodding, I walked into the kitchen. “Hi, Dad,” Brass greeted. “Do you need clean bandages?”

“I’m good. Where’s Berry?” I asked, sitting down at the table.

“He’s hiding in the closet.”

_Figures._ “For how long?”

“Since you left,” Brass answered, placing a plate in front of me. “He refused to do anything today. Had to clean by myself.”

“…I’ll be back,” I said, getting up from the table. I walked over to the closet door and knocked.

“Go away,” came a muttered response.

“Come out, Berry. Food’s ready.”

“Don’t care.”

“…I’m opening the door.”

Before Berry could protest, I opened the closet door. I got a hiss in response.

“Really, Berry?”

-

Taking a shower was _really_ painful. “Hey, Brass! Can you get me the first-aid?” I called out as I exited the shower.

“It doesn’t look _that_ bad,” Berry said suddenly. Startled, I tripped over the rug and face-planted. Berry sprinted over to me.

“You OK?!”

“I’m…fine. Ow. How long have you been in here?”

“Since you started.”

“…”

“…”

“…OK then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I went over the chapters on my Tumblr page, I forgot that this one and the last one weren't part of the prompts. They were just new chapters of the following year because I couldn't find any interesting ones to make with these characters. Hopefully I'll find some good ones to make this year.
> 
> Enjoy.


	11. Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Bitty. Yet, it feels normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.
> 
> On a side note, this was the warning I had put with it:
> 
> **_Forewarning, I guess, the last bit may be sensitive to some readers. I don’t mean to trigger anybody but with how yanbitties came to be, it was to be expected. I’m still iffy on how to write smut (not really any smut here, I assure) but yanbitty is usually tagged with NSFW so yeah. Please be 18. Again, I apologize in advance. Enjoy._ **

“Um, Bitty? What are you doing?”

Bitty didn’t say anything, just continued to whine and nuzzle against me. _Maybe he’s sick_ , I thought as I rubbed his back. He was really warm, so maybe he _is_ sick. I glanced over to see the time on the TV. 3:25 AM. Well, it’s a good thing that I’m off today.

“Alright, Bitty. Let’s get you a wet towel,” I said as I got up from the couch, gently moving Brass out of the way. _Maybe I should also give him a bath_ , I thought as I made my way to the restroom. _He is a bit sweaty all over._

Deciding to use the sink, I let the water run as I undressed Bitty. I didn’t notice before but he was glowing under his clothes. Confused, I continued to undress him until finally reaching his pants.

“… _Fuck_.”

-

“Is this his first time?”

“I’m assuming so. My brother was the one who adopted him before giving him to me,” I answered honestly. Somewhat. The vet hummed before looking over his notes.

“I’m gonna be honest with you. _This_ is the first time someone brought in a yanbitty in heat. Usually, owners take care of this themselves. According to your records, you have _two_ others? Has this not happen before?”

“That I know of, no. Brass was shy when my ma got him for me. Berry, though, was a nightmare when Sal first got him for me. Said he was an angel when she met him.”

“How so?”

“He bit into my leg right when I opened the box. Kept on until I sat on him one day. Been giving me sass since.”

The vet snorted. “I see. Yet none of them showed signs of being in heat, whether it be dom or sub?”

I thought about it. “Actually, now that I think about it, there are times when Brass locks himself in the closet. Never bothered to question him about it, though. Berry tends to steal my clothes once in a while. I _never_ get them back. Oh! Sometimes when I wake up from a deep sleep, my leg is always bruised up for some reason.”

“Bruised?”

“I’m a sleepwalker. Only happens when I’m deep asleep so I feel nothing. I woke up in the hospital once because I fell down the stairs. Sally kept the bedroom door locked for months because of that.”

“So you believe you may have hurt yourself those few nights?” the vet asks. I gave him a shrug and said, “It was Berry who told me. Brass even backed him up on it. He _never_ does that.”

“I…see. Well, I suggested putting up cameras in the future. Just to be safe. But back to Bitty. I did a few tests and what I’ve found is shocking, to say the least. Yet, unfortunately, is not a surprise.”

“…What do you mean?”

“When your brother gave you Bitty, did he show any signs of, say, trauma?”

“Other than shaking like a leaf, no. Kinda expected that from a blindberry, honestly. Shy creatures.”

The vet nodded. “That’s to be expected. But in some cases, it’s not. It’s hard to notice but Bitty has pieces of bone missing around his eyes. In fact, there’s a likely chance he was just a brassberry who was forced to be blind.” He took a moment to collect himself.

“Blindberries aren’t, say, _natural_. They have to be made that way. Other times, they are _born_ that way. Personality depends on how, why, and the aftermath. In Bitty’s case, abuse. What kind, I’ll leave that to interpretation. But the evidence is there on his body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time when I had wrote this, people were having issues with their taggings. 'Blacklisting' and all that. There's really nothing like that here, but, again, due to the nature of the yanbitties, I felt like I had to put it there.
> 
> Enjoy.


	12. The Unexpected Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human gets an unexpected gift from a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Ammazolie's yanbitty AU.

Ma took the boys shopping with her. At least I know they'll be well-behaved with her since I wasn't allowed to go with them. I decided to use this time to wrap the gifts I got for the boys.

For Brass, I got him a new stuffed dog since Berry ruined his old one beyond repair. He was lucky that that dog wasn't one of the ones Sally had handmade for Brass. I don't think I would've been able to hold Brass back if that was the case.

Speaking of Berry, I got him a "special" book. It wasn't my idea but Dick said that the little guy would appreciate it. Hopefully, it'll keep him entertained so he would stop harassing Bitty. We were lucky that he held himself back last year when Bitty went into heat.

As for Bitty, I bought him his favorite book _Tangerine_ in braille. It...wasn't easy finding that book in braille. Now he can follow along with his audiobook.

After wrapping the last gift, I heard a knock at the door. Confused since Ma wouldn't be back until four, I went to go answer the door. "Um, hello?" I asked the teen in front of my door. He just shoves something into my arms before rushing off. "Oye! What the hell, dude?!" I called out before looking down in my arms.

"...You gotta be kidding me."

In my arms was a pure biteberry, muzzle and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already posted this but here ya go, anyway.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> These started off as writing prompts that I had done before taking a job offer almost four years ago. They're on my Tumblr as well so if y'all see the same stories, that's it.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
